Mah Na Mah Na
by MyHero
Summary: It was stuck in his head, playing over and over again. He could sing, maybe belting out a few lines world satisfy his needs and stifle the urge. No, he will just settle for whistling. Robin wasn't expecting for Wally to know the Muppet's song or join in.


**Title:** Mah Na Mah Na

**Word Count:** about 1,008- ish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit! Nor do I own the Muppets, sadly.

**Beta:** NONE ! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up. Seriously, let me know, no matter how small it is!

**Summary: **It was stuck in his head, playing over and over again. He could sing, maybe belting out a few lines world satisfy his needs and stifle the urge. No, he will just settle for the next best thing, whistling. Robin wasn't expecting for Wally to join in, not that he was complaining.

**Idea**: I saw the Muppets over Thanksgiving break. I went with my "brother". We went to see NPH, and there was a serious lack of Neil. But it was okay because Jason was good and we were surprised by Sheldon.

**Author's Note:** This is playing on the edge of Crack-ish, I will admit it. But this song was in my head, and this needed to be done. SO I did it. If you don't know the Mah na Mah Na song, youtube it. Its fun to sing and great to irritate people with!

**Also I played with a different kind of writing style with this, so please give me feedback. Let me know if it was confusing or anything! Hlep me grow as a writer!**

* * *

><p>It was stuck in his head, playing over and over again. He could sing, maybe belting out a few lines would satisfy his needs and stifle the urge. No, the team already thought he was close to snapping, they didn't need to give them more reasons they he was crazy.<p>

He will just settle for the next best thing, whistling.

Robin strolled through the mountain corridors, whistling away, heading for training.

The metal doors slid open silently as he approached revealing the team. Kaldur and Connor stood to the side whispering with each other. Megan and Artemis sat on the floor, the archer teaching Miss M some new stretches. Wally was doing a combination of lunges and jumps that Robin never understood.

They all looked up when he entered, all slightly surprised.

Maybe he should have hummed instead.

The Boy Wonder shrugged off the looks and continued whistling on his way.

"In a good mood Robin?" Miss M asked, floating off the ground and landing on her feet.

He shrugged, he wasn't in a bad mood.

"_Mah na Mah na"_

Robin's head snapped around to stare at Wally. The speedster had his signature goofy grin plastered across his face. The Boy Wonder smirked the best he could while still whistling. There were a few seconds of his solo before both boys sang.

"_Mah na mah na"_

Robin broke out into a whistle again, and Wally sang along.

"_Do Doo De-do-do_

_Mah na Mah Na_

_Do Do Do-Do"_

There was a slight pause and the best friends continued to smile at each other.

"Mah na Mah Na"

This time there was a dance.

"Do Doo De-Do-Do."

If you could call it that.

"Mah Na Mah Na"

Artemis wouldn't. The two rocked side to side; Wally with his fingers pointed in the air.

"Do Do Do-Do."

The rest of the team shared worried looks. Admittedly, Superboy was a little more irritated, and Artemis amused, but Kaldur and Megan were very concerned for their teammate's sanity.

"The Muppets?"

"_Mah na Mah Na_

Black Canary caught most of the team by surprise.

_Do Doo De-do-do_

But She didn't slow Wally and Robin

_Mah na Mah Na"_

Or ruin their dramatic ending.

"Do Do Do-Dooooooo!"

At some point Robin ended up on his knees with his fist thrown in the air and Wally was rocking out on an air guitar.

"Aren't you a little young to know the Muppets?" Black Canary asked, smirking at the duo in amusement.

"Of course not." Robin snorted. He grew up with them. Whenever he was sick or a show was canceled due to bad weather his parents would pop in an old, worn VHS of the Muppets show. They were some of his favorite memories. A small, sad smile played across his face, "Plus they just made a new movie." He added shifting gears and shaking off any negative feelings.

"You went?" Artemis asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yep," Dick Grayson went to he premier, but they didn't need to know that. "Went with a friend, I owed her a favor." Technically not a lie, Babs did come with him. However, she only wanted to meet Jason Segel.

"Dude," Wally cried elbowing Robin lightly in the shoulder. "You went without me?"

Robin laughed, "I can go more than once KF." He said, "We can go later." The Boy Wonder offered out his fist.

With a fist bump and a smile, Wally agreed, "Deal."

"Now that we have our afternoon plans figured out," Black Canary interrupted, "how about we get some training in?"


End file.
